Soft Side prt2
by HateMe-BreakMe
Summary: The fluffy romance continue between two lovers. Shizaya. Plz read first part if haven't already.


**Note: Hey guys it's me again *waves* So I've come to realize that of all my stories, 'soft side' has gotten the most faves in a short amout of time and to celebrate, I decided to post a part 2. Don't you just love me? **

**Hahaha anyway, considering that this is part 2 I highly reccomend that you read the first part if you haven't already. I'm sure most of have but I'd thought I say it anway. **

**Again characters are very ****OOC! ****I even underlined it. Now please enjoy the music while you read.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even have to bother.**

...

_The love story continues..._

_..._

_**12:16 pm**_

The loud creaks of our abused bed fell silent as the lithe body of my exhausted lover crashed agasint mine. His flushed body laid sprawled out above me, his panting breaths brushed the sweating skin of my neck making me shiver lightly. My own face directed towards the white cieling, his damp inky hair sticking to my cheek. Closing my eyes I sighed as my chest heaved rapidly. Our pounding hearts thumped loudly against one other.

Moving my arms up, I gently wrapped them loosly around my lovers quivering body as I mentally smiled at our positions. We had just finished another round of mind blowing sex and after the third round my precious little raven was completly spent. I could feel his leg muscles spasam from the intensity.

Turning my my face into his damp hair, I smirked in triumph while trailing my hands down his small backside. Becoming one with my raven was often a lofly experience. It was beautiful. Our love making only continued to grow better and better everytime.

I'd never tire of this.

"I love you." I whispered turning my head into the damp skin of his once pale neck inhaling his sweet and musky aroma.

"Mmm...love you too." he panted softly.

Smiling lightly, I shifted our bodies so that we lay side by side and propped my head up with my right hand so that I could admire my beautiful soul mate. Izaya's eyes remained closed as he struggled to get his heavy breathing under control. I couldn't help but smile at this.

Watching him remain motionless, I noticed that his poor little heart was pumping visibly through chest. So exquiste he looked in this state. Flushed skin, swollen kissed lips and dark discolored marks marring that slender and delicious neck was a good look for him.

So very precious and utterly stunning he was. Izaya was absolutly perfect.

Moving up to sweep his wet bangs from his face, I leaned down and pecked his lips.

"You ok?"

Izaya nodded tiredly still too breathless too respond. Smiling to myself, I moved downward to lick one of the many marks I imprinted on his pale skin. His short breath hitched at my sudden closeness.

He was mine and only mine. I wanted to world to know.

"Did I wear you out flea?" I teased nibbing his ear lightly. Tiny whimpers slipped through parted lips as my lover turned his head to the side, exposing more skin to provide me better access. He was always so submissive.

"Unn Shizu!"

Hovering my face over his our eyes locked briefly before I swooped down to kiss his cherry colored lips. I absolutly loved the way he tasted. Bringing one hand to cup his cheek, I kissed him with more force and nipped his tongue. I wanted nothing more than to taste him forever. To kiss him forever.

"Ahh..hnn...Shizu-chan, you're gonna make me hard again."

I grinned from ear to ear placing one last kiss to his red lips before I regrettably pulled away from his petite body.

"Not now babe, you wont be able to handle another round. Your body is too worn out."

Izaya sighed and then groaned while closing his eyes. His small hands came up to the abused skin of his neck, wiping the thin sheet of sweat clinging uncomfortably to his tender flesh.

"Did you leave more marks?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged and leaned back down to kiss his closed lids. "Just a few. You know I can't help myself." Gripping his small waist with both hands, I yanked him closer to me growling low. "You know how possessive I get when it comes to you."

A small and cute laugh blossomed from my lovers lips. A gorgeous sound that I loved to hear. His hands than gently raked through my messy hair making me shudder with delight. Leaning closer into his tough, I pracitcally purred as the lightly messaged my scalp. I knew just how much he enjoyed playing with my hair, so often then not I'd let him. It was probably his most favorite thing about me.

"I know Shizu, but it's ok. I just love it when you ravish me with that dangerous body of yours."

"Mmm and I love it when I get to ravish that sexy little ass of yours." I teased planting a firm smack against his exposed bottom. Izaya squeaked and strugged to remove himself from my grasp. I smirked against his neck, tightening my hold on purpose. I couldn't help myself, I loved to make my little raven squirm.

"Shizu-chan stop! I need to get up and feed the fish."

I rolled my eyes at him. There he goes again. Him and those damn fish.

"They can wait." I said nibbling the pluse beneath his jaw line, but the flea wouldn't stop wiggling.

"Unn Shizu, c'mon let me go!"

With an irritated sigh, I pulled away from my petite lover and moved back to rest my arms behind my head. I turned my head to look over at his beautiful and flushed face. I could feel his body shaking as he stuggled to sit up in bed. We've both grown used to it. This happened everytime we have multiple rounds of sex. Wacthing him carefully, I was almost positive that his knees would give out if he dared tried to stand.

"Shizu-chan, you really need to learn to stop ripping all my clothes with your teeth. Soon I wont have any left."

That was fine by me.

Wearing a smug look, I casually lifted one leg and bending it at the knee. My body was still shamelessly exposed to my lovers gaze. Not that I cared, obviously. Laughing to myself, I could see a small blush cover his face. How cute.

"Heh I'm sorry. I'll remember to use my hands next time."

"Har har very funny." he replied sarcastically. Well I thought it was.

With curious eyes, I watched as Izaya turned himself away from me while using his hands to rub his lower back. I sighed in annoyance and narrowed my eyes at him, not that I was accusing him. Often times then not, I did feel a little guilty for causing his discomfort. It was my fault after all. Running my hands through my hair, I let out small puff of air and chuckled. I guess it can't be helped, as a loving boyfriend I should take responsibility. Pushing myself up, I reached out and brushed my fingers tenderly across the side of his cheek.

"Here, let me." I whispered grasping his hands and pulling his arms up to wrap around my neck. Izaya shifted his entire body, his head moving to rest on my shoulder.

Gliding my fingers across his slender form, my hands gently teased and squeezed the skin of his lower back and then firmly pressed into all the pressure points his tender skin. His muscles felt tight, making it difficult to soothe. My poor baby, I'm such a horrible boyfriend.

Breaking my thoughts, Izaya suddenly hissed and arched his back while sinking his teeth into my neck. I quickly stopped my minstrations and looked at him with much concern.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Mmmm nooo. Please keep going."

Oh, so it was the complete opposite.

Smirking to myself, I nodded in approval leaning my head against his dainty shoulder and licked the musky scented skin as I continued messaging his lower back with my strong fingers. Izaya moaned quietly, his body leaning against mine.

"Mmm Shizu..."

Nuzzling his face into my neck, I could feel Izaya begin rocking his hips against mine. I could feel his naked flesh sliding smoothly agaisnt my growing length and making me tense at the sudden need. Damn did it feel good. Moaning low, I carefully pulled his smaller body closer. My massaging fingers haven't ceased a bit as I moved to kiss and suckle his shoulder lightly.

"God Shizu! You and those strong hands!"

The informant moaned moving his hips faster.

"Mm Izaya, do you like me having my hands on you?"

Izaya mewled and nipped my earlobe roughly making me hiss with pleasure. He knew just how much I liked rough play. Before I could blink, I was suddenly pushed back against the bed with a smirking flea straddling my wasit. The wicked grin and dangerously sparkling eyes made my skin crawl with excitment. Slowly and seductivly the raven leaned down, breathing heavily in my ear.

"I feel much better. Ready for round four?"

Fuck yea!

Tilting my head down, I glanced up at my sexy lover through dark lashes.

"Ready when you are."

Izaya giggled with joy and moved to carefully position his opening over my newly hard length. I closed my eyes and groaned in anticipation. I couldn't wait to feel that tight heat again.

I was going to ravish that cute little ass until he screamed my name.

_**12:55 pm**_

"Shizu-chan I can dry my own hair."

"I know, but I want to do it so shut up." I replied scrubbing the drenched locks of my lovers hair with a fluffy towl. We had just finished our fifth round of intense sex -with me pounding into Izaya with his back against the shower wall- and finished cleaning each other throughly when we finally moved back to the bedroom, seated on our shared bed.

"You're so considerate Shizu-chan."

Leaving the towl over his head, I tugged on the material pulling his face closer to mine. His pretty eyes looked up at me innocently.

"It's my job to take care to my boyfriend." I smiled.

Izaya laughed and trailed his hands softly down my bare chest until his palms hit the hem of my blue jeans. He didn't do anything more than that, but I was ok with that. My cute little flea needed a break from my tough lovin. Must not be easy having sex with a man like me.

"Come, let's go down stairs." I said carressing his cheek.

Izaya nodded moving to slip on a pair a black skinny jeans and a slim fit green t-shirt. I couldn't help but smile at his plain outfit, he looked simply adorable. I never did tire of looking at him. His beautiful body could make any form of fashion look good.

Kissing his lips qucikly, I walked passed him to grab a plain white button up and slipping it over my shoulders before turning around to wink at my dark haired lover. He blushed and turned away his head away. Taking his hand in in mine, I tugged him closer as we made our way downstairs hand in hand.

.

"You hungry Izaya?" I asked watching my boyfriend gaze at our pet fish swim about with a goofy smile on his face. Even after all this time, he was somehow still overly attached to those tiny creatures. The thought of it all made my laugh. It's been almost six months since we brought 'Shizzy and Izzy' home with us and somehow along the way we ended up adding a clownfish to the group. Yes, the flea insisted on a clownfish. I'm sure you recall the idiotic conversation.

Izaya had yet to come up with a name for the new fish. He was still know as 'no name'. I was open to any suggestions.

What a spoiled lover I had, but that's ok. He made up for it in many ways.

Shaking my head side to side, I sighed when Izaya still didn't acknowledge my presence. Walking up behind him I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the top of his head.

"Izaya."

"Yes Shizu-chan?"

"I asked if you were hungry. We didn't get a chance to eat breakfast since you insisted on keeping me hostage in bed all morning." I teased rubbing tiny circles into the small of his back. Izaya giggled and turned his head to throw a smirk over his shoulder.

"I can't help it that I'm overly attached. That body of yours is so very sexy, espacially when you're on top of me."

I blinked in awe at his words. Wow. I didn't see that one coming, but I liked it! Chuckling softly, I moved to nuzzle my face into his darker than black locks. His strawberry scented hair tickled my nose making crave more of that delicate touch.

"I'm honored that my body is to your liking, my little minx."

"Mmm but of course. I love you Shizu."

Izaya smiled turning his body within my hold and yanked my head down to lock our lips in a possessive kiss. I grunted in satisfaction and pressed myself closer to deepen the heated addicting kiss. I moaned lowly when our tongues clashed, his intoxicating flavor over ruling my senses. Pulling his body closer to me, my mind was running a hundred miles per hour. I was very content with where we were, with this and with him. Izaya never failed at putting a smile on my face and never once failed at making me want him.

My flea, my love, my Izaya.

Sometimes in moments this, I would think to myself that this was just too good to be true. Insecurity would emerge and cloud my thoughts when I thought about him leaving me. He was the only thing I ever prayed for, that he'd never disappear.

Our kissed deepened making me sigh solftly. Tiny moans slipped passed our occupied lips.

Life wouldn't be the same without him. I wouldn't be the same. If he ever left me, I'd be lost forever. Lost without the only man who's ever over looked the oustide part of me and took the time to get to know the inside. The only man, or person, that's had me fall in love. The only one who's brought me happiness. The only one for me.

My heart thumped wildly as I unconsciously held him tighter. I was incomplete without him.

Izaya sqeaked and pulled away breaking our sloppy kiss. I looked down at him and pouted slightly at the loss. He chuckled licking his lips and tilted his head innocently, bringing his hands up to cradle my cheeks.

"Shizu-chan, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about..."

Pulling my head back a fraction, I watched my petite lovers rusty colored eyes gaze up at me with want. Even though hearing the '_we need to talk' _phrase made me slightly nervous, I was still very anxious to hear what he had to say. He didn't know it, but I really enjoyed hearing him speak. His words were important to me.

Gripping his waist tighter, I gently pulled him closer against me. I wanted to feel him surrounding me. I wanted to bask myself with his presence.

"I'm all ears." I said kissing his lips.

Izaya didn't speak for several seconds. I could sense his hesitation.

"Well...I...um I-"

He paused, his small hands fidgeting nervously. I only watched him with intense curiosity. A deep blush bloomed across his flawless cheeks reaching his ears as he shyly turned his face away. I tried not to laugh at his embarressment, but he was being so adorable right now. I wanted to capture him in my arms, bend him back and kiss the hell out of him.

I musn't ruin this for him.

Though he was struggling for words, his nervousness was a good sign. It only meant that he wanted something.'_Phew.' _I took a deep breath of relief. Naturally I was only preparing for the worst.

"Umm...I just wanted...well...it's hard to say..."

Leaning down to peck his trembling lips once again, I carefully reached up and cupped his flushed face. My eyes looked directly into his. I could see the gray specks in his crimson irises. Two of most fovorite colors.

"What's the matter?"

My boyfriend clenched his eyes shut and moved forward to burry his flustered face into my chest. His small fists clung desperatly to my shirt.

"...nevermind..." he mumbled quietly.

...What? He was suddenly backing down? How strange of him to act this way. Pulling him back, I kissed his lips again. "Izaya tell me what's wrong. You know you can talk to me."

Izaya sighed before reaching up to unbutton the top button my white shirt and patting my chest. His handsome smile was contagious. I often found my cheeks hurting from smiling too much around him.

"I know Shizu. I'm just almost 101 percent positive that you'll think I'm an idiot."

Grabbing his smaller hands with mine, I laced our fingers kissing each finger softly.

"I already think you're an idiot-" Crimson eyes widened along with a cute pout on his lips. "-but you're my idiot and I love you too damn to let anything get between us."

The smaller male nodded slowly, but said nothing.

"I love you." I whisphered in his ear gripping his cute bottom.

"Mmm..."

I kissed him again and again. I wanted him to know how much I cherished him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. God Izaya, I fucking love you." I repeated again and again. It didn't matter how often I spoke the words, it was never enough.

My precious raven tossed his head back with a laugh and then swiftly swung forward to kiss me quick and hard. "You're so silly, my love." He then placed one last peck to my cheek. "C'mon let's get some food Shizu-chan, I can hear your stomach rumbling."

I kissed him once more before releasing him from my arms. "We will talk about this later." Izaya nodded, but said nothing. He better not think he was getting out of this that easily.

"Did you want to go out today?"

My boyfriend crossed his arms and pouted, stomping his foot childishly.

"No! I'm tired of women oogling you like a piece of meat everytime we go somewhere."

Turning my back to him, I laughed pulling my phone from my pocket to check the time. "Like you don't have 'men' flirting with you when we go out."

"They don't!" he defended.

"They do. You're just too oblivious too see it."

Not to brag, but I was pretty sure he was only oblivious because he had me as his distraction. He did always like to cling to me in public.

"Nuh uh!"

I sighed mentally at his childish stubborness. Walking to the door I leaned down to put on my shoes.

"Whatever you say babe. Fact is, I'll kick anyone's ass who lays a finger on you. C'mon let's go pick something up, we can eat here."

"Hehehe ok!" he beamed excitedly bouncing his way towards me and jumping into his shoes. "Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and we flew out the front door.

_**2:36 pm**_

After picking up our orders from Russia Sushi, I carried our meals in one hand while my lover clung to the other as we continued to walk back home. I could feel him bouncing happily with each step. He was clearly in a very good mood, wearing a very broad smile on his lips. Not that I was complaining, I thought it was cute. I liked it when Izaya was happy. It only made me happy.

Lifting the bag of take out over my shoulder, I smiled placing a brief kiss on top of his bobbing head.

"I'm so excited Shizu-chan. I get high quality food for luch and I get my wonderful boyfriend at the same time." He closed his eyes and grinned up at me.

I chuckled lightly, pulling him closer to me. "Well you may say you love me, but knowing you, you probably like otoro more."

Izaya giggled shrugging his tiny shoulders. "Yea, you're right. It can't be helped."

What? To say it so casually without hesitation!?

Looking down at him, I narrowed my eyes and squeezed his hand tightly in warning. He flinched back trying to tug his hand from my hold, but me being the ass I am, I refused to let go.

"Ah! ow ow ow Shizu! That hurts!" he whined.

I huffed in annoyance before finally letting go of his smaller hand. "Severs you right." I mumbled. Izaya turned away with a pout on his face and rubbed his sore hand.

"Aww was Shizu-chan jealous of my otoro?"

I huffed again, not daring to look his way. He better not try to push my buttons.

"Don't worry babe, I was only kidding. Besides, delicious otoro can't pleasure me the way Shizu-chan can." he teased fluttering his long lashes at me. I forced back a smile and tossed my arm around his thin shoulders tugging him closer as we contiuned walking.

"Damn right. I'll go and kick that otoro's ass if I have to. Only I'm allow to plearsure you in any way."

Izaya stopped walking, stilling me with him. He looked up at me with a serious face before laughing loudly and moving his hands to remove my blue shades. Gripping my shirt, he firmly pressed his pink lips upon mine for a quick kiss. "These shades just wont do." he whispered nibbling my earlobe. My heart started to beat a little faster at his nearness. We were in public and clearly had no shame acting so open with each other. To us it was only us. Nobody else.

Pulling back to eye my lover, I quickly noticed that his eyes were focused elsewhere. Following his distracted gaze, I came to realize that his short attention span was now focused on the displays behind me.

Uh oh.

Izaya jumped up and down clapping his hands in joy. "Come, there's a nice outfit for you." he beamed pointing at one of the male maniquins in the window before dragging me inside. I sighed in defeat.

_'Not again.'_

When Izaya had his eyes set on something, he didn't stop till he got his way.

What a pain.

It seemed to be happening more often latley too. Everytime we came across a popular fashion store, Izaya tended to go overboard when it came to my style of clothing. He made sure to always keep an eye out, always in search of nice items that 'complimented' my figure. His words not mine.

Shaking my head in annoyance, I moved my hands up to rub my temples. If anything, he should be more concerned about his own wardrobe, not mine. He's the one who keeps complaining about how I happen to tear most of his clothes during sex.

"Izaya, we don't have time for this." I frowned as he quickly shoved me into one of the men's dressing rooms.

"Nonsense Shizu-chan. I promise to keep it simple this time." he said throwing a wink. "Those blue jeans and white button up already make you very sexy. I just need to add a little flavor. I'll be right back."

He was gone before I could say another word.

Rolling my eyes at his idiocy, I carefully placed the bag of Russia Sushi on the floor and ran both hands through my hair. This was just ridiculous. I only hoped that this wouldn't take too long. I was hungry and I honestly didn't want to spend my time anywhere but home. Most of all, I didn't want to know what he had in mind this time. It was all completly unnecessary.

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I unconsciously fingered the precious item hidden within. I sighed in relief to know it was still there. Good. I smiled contently giving my pocket a gentle pat before letting go. This was going to be a big deal for me and I could only hope that I do it right. I prayed to the heveans that I didn't screw this up, because sometimes I felt like that's all I was ever good at.

Not even two minutes later, Izaya returned holding a dark grey vest made with expensive material, a nice matching hat and black shades to complete it. I raised a brow in intrest.

"I made sure to find you a color you liked." he said. Of course, this was my Izaya for you.

Locking the dressing room door behind him, my lover smiled and shuffled closer placing the high quality fedora hat upon my head. Looking down at him, I tilted my head trying to get used to unfamiliar wieght. I've never been much of a hat person, but if Izaya liked it than so what. Locking my brown eyes with his, I noticed a change in his posture. His gorgeous crimson eyes slowly began to darken in color.

"Mm I knew this would be a good look for you. Here put this on too."

I eyed the flea for several seconds before sighing quietly and taking the matching vest, slipping it over my shoulders and leaving the buttons undone.

"Aww look how good you look!" he sqealed femininly bouncing mext to me. I continued to stand there with a bored look as Izaya moved around me to admire my new outfit, pulling here and poking there. That silly smile he wore was really just too much. He got overly excited with the most trivial things.

"Shizu-chan you need to smile, you look so handsome. Take a look at yourself!" He then gripped my shoulders and forced my body to turn, to face my reflection in the full length mirror. My eyes widened a small fraction, but not enough for him to notice. Sure it looked good, but it was only because Izaya had a sharp taste for style, not because of who was wearing it.

Naturally, I was never one to compliment my appearence. What good did it do me? Honestly, I couldn't care less about my image. Izaya would always did tell me how good I looked whether I tried or not, so who cares. His opinion was the only one that mattered.

"Here try these." he giggled pushing up on his toes to place the dark shades over my eyes.

A low whistle rang throughtout the tiny space. "Damn you look sexy."

Mustering a soft chuckle, I shook my head removing the shades from my face and carelessly tossed them aside. Izaya's bottom lip poked out as he gripped my arm.

"You didn't like them?"

I only shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not that. I just like my old ones better." I answered truthfully. He and I both knew I was attached to my blue shades and that hell would undoubtfully break loose if they ever went missing. Not only were they comfortable, but they were from Kasuka and they were very sentimental to me. They were irreplacable.

"Will you at least keep the hat and vest?" he pleaded looking up at me with glossy wide eyes. Ugh. I hated it when he gave me that look. It worked every damn time and that sneaky flea knew it too.

Stifling back a laugh at his child like behavior, I leaned down to capture his bottom lip with my teeth, pulling gently. "Sure thing gorgeous, but only because you like it." I whispered nuzzling the smooth of his slender neck. I lazily trailed my tongue around the tasty flesh, moving his thin scarf to expose more of that marred skin.

I smirked in satisfaction.

Every single one of those unique and lovely marks were made by me, labling the raven as mine. I was such a greedy bastard, selfishly hogging my lover to myself. Could you really blame me?

Fisting his darker than black locks between my fingers, I chuckled lowly and succeeding in pressing his delicious and petite body against the wall of the confined space, kissing him hungerly. The reaction I got was atomatic.

Licking his lips lightly, I moaned quietly as he parted his lips. The addicting flavor had me craving more. God damn he always tasted so incredible. A distinct bittersweet taste that only I had the pleasure of ever knowing.

Izaya sighed, tilting his head back to deepen our heated kiss. Opening his mouth wider, his slick tongue gently carressed my lips causing my to gasp with pleasure. My body was reacting quickly. I wanted so much more, I wanted to consume him entirely.

Izaya and I both moaned as his fingers trailed down my clothed chest and wrapped snuggly into my belt loops, yanking my body fully against his.

"Mm Shizu...chan..."

I groaned low, moving to lick the trickle of spit on my lovers chin before deeping the hot kiss and pressing my body harder against him. I shivered with delight when I felt his hardness pressed firmly against my goin. The heat radiating off his aroused flesh made me wiggle in aniticipation. I was almost positive that he could feel mine as well, pressing against his stomach desperatly seeking full attention. Rocking my hips lightly, I leaned up panting soft needy breaths of air into his flushed ear.

"God Izaya...I want you..."

The raven smirked glacing up at me through his thick lashes. At times like this, I liked being much taller than my lover. This angle always made him appear so much more alluring. Watching that seductive pink tongue slip out to lick his lips in an enticing manor, it caused my hips to buck out of instinct. My body was screaming for attention. I yearned to be flesh on flesh.

Ever so slowly his arms came up and around my neck, brushing the soft curls at the base of my neck. I smiled as his lust filled eyes watched me like a starving animal. He clearly needed this as much as I did. Bringing one leg up to wrap around my waist, my precious raven teasingly grinded his small hips against my aching hard on and earned a sharp hiss from my lips.

"Say, we've never fooled around in a dressing room before. How about we make this fun?"

I leaned down slamming my hands on the wall behind him, trapping him in. "Mm baby...I like the way you think." I spoke husikly in his red tinted ear.

Izaya smirked that devilious smirk and quickly switched our positions, my back now flat against the wall. My heart pounded loudly against my chest, my ears ringing from the intensity. I never knew how arousing fooling around in a public place could be, but I fucking loved it. It was exhilirating!

Tossing my head back with a thud, my breath hitched when my crimson eyed lover fell to his knees before me. Wasting no time, he quickly grasped my belt buckle with both and and giggled with excitment. His needy eyes glanced up at me, licking his lips deliciously.

"Now then, try not to be too loud Shizu-chan."

I closed my eyes and bit my lit. My breath quickened as I anxiously waited for the main event.

_'Izaya I fucking love you!'_

_**3:20 pm**_

"Oh yes that was so delicious!" Izaya sighed contently, leaning back against the couch to pat his full belly.

"Mm." I hummed in agreement.

"Thank you for lunch Shizu-chan." My body tensed at his sudden closeness. Turning my head with a tiny smile, I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Of course. You deserve to be pampered today."

Izaya giggled reaching up to push the front of my new hat down to cover my face. "Is that so? What's the occasion?"

I ignored his question wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling his neck, nipping the smooth skin gently. I decided to disregaurd his question.

"Love you." I whispered breathing in his delicious scent.

"Shizu-chan, why are you being so affectionate lately?"

"Hm? I'm always affectionate flea."

"Hehe you're so cute Shizu-chan."

I grunted softy, slowly licking and nipping the smooth skin of Izaya's barely visable adams apple and admiring the silky warmth his body radiated. Jesus fucking christ he was so sexy.

Tilting his head back, my lover moaned sweetly raking his long fingers through my messy hair knocking the hat off and tumbling to the floor.

"Unnn Shizu-o!" he groaned pulling me closer. Oh how I badly wanted this, but if I were to continue, my plan would fail.

With a small sigh, I reluntantly pulled away from my radiant lover and captured his small hands with my own. His eye's widened in shock as I studied the smooth flesh. Carressing the backs of his lovely hands with my thumbs, I couldn't help but think something was missing. Izaya needed '_something' _to be complete. Not looking him in the eye, I bravely asked him a serious question.

"Izaya, do you want to spend your life with me?" I still didn't look at him as he shifted.

"What are you talking about, what's-"

"Please just answer the question."

Izaya replied without hesitaion. "You know I do."

The honest anwser made my heart melt. Trailing my dark eyes up his petite form, I smiled, acutally smiled when our gazes connected with one another.

"That...makes me happy."

Izaya knitted his thin brows and leaned closer to me, his small hands cupping my warm face.

"Why are you asking me these things, is there something wrong?"

I closed my eyes wearing a barely noticable smile. So much like the flea to be concered for me. Shaking my head I shrugged my shoulders. "I just like to know."

Izaya huffed and pressed his forehead against mine. "Idiot." he whispered pecking my nose tenderly. Chuckling lightly I shifted my body and threw myself into my lover's lap. He had such nice soft legs that I often found myself laying my weary head in his warm embrace.

Izaya laughed and curled his body to cradle my head in his thin arms, his smooth cheek resting on the top of my head. The warm touch and warm feelings tickling my skin had my heart swelling with joy. I was so happy to be here. Turning my head in his lap, I nuzzled my face into his warm neck. His hold on me only tightened, making me smile with a small sigh of contentment. I've never felt so happy in my life. I was speechless.

Izaya had officially made me the happiesnt man alive. I was damn lucky to have him in my life and I was going to make damn sure he'd never leave. I was going to treat him so damn good that he'd never want to let me go.

I loved him so much.

After several moments of silence and basking in each others comfort, my lover kissed my lips and pulled back.

"Close your eyes Shizu-chan."

I looked up him questionly.

"Please?"

How could I even say no to a face as adorable as his? Doing as requested, I closed my eyes turning my head to face him. Gentle fingers brushed through my hair softly making my shiver before the lingering hands dissapeared. I heard a soft chuckle when I whimpered at the loss. I wanted him to keep touching me.

With my eyes closed I tried to focus more with my other senses. I could hear the soft shuffling of Izaya's clothes when he shifted forward muffling my face with his chest for a short moment before settling back into position. I could feel all his movements, hear his slow breathing. Angling my head, I wanted to question what my raven was doing, but once again I felt gentle fingers rake through my hair before the words slipped from my mouth.

"Would you like your dessert now Shizu-chan?"

Without thinking I nodded my head in approval.

"Hehehe ok." I felt his soft finger trace my lips before something cool resting against my warm lips. Inhaling the sweet and familar aroma, I smiled lightly parting my lips. I groaned in delight as the sugary chocolate taste melted on the tip of my tongue. Swallowing the delicious flavor, my tognue reached out to lap at the remaining sweet chocolate covering the silver spoon.

"Good?"

"Mmmhmm." I hummed. "More." I said licking my lips. I heard a cute giggle slip from my lovers mouth as he continued feedling me my favorite treat. Next to Izaya, chocolate pudding was my next favorite addiction. Oh what a bad weakness to have. Anyone could have be easily taken of my 'people to kill' list if they new this secret obbsession of mine. Pudding was my guilty pleasure.

Lucky for me, my secret was safe with Izaya, but unfortunatly that wasn't always a good thing either. Izaya tended to bride me with sweets when he wanted something and more often then not, he'd win. Damn this curse of mine.

Swallowing another spoonful of the delectible sweets, I moaned in delight when Izaya pulled the empty spoon from between my lips. I smirked on the inside when I felt my lover shift his body, his arousal going unmissed. Maybe I'd tease him a little.

Moving my hands up to my hair, I slowly brushed away my messy locks while tilting my head back in a sexy manor. My eyes remanined closed. "Mmm more Izaya."

I could feel those slim thighs tensing beneath my head. I struggled not to laugh.

"Ok here comes the last bite."

I smiled in success and parted my lips for another spoonful of my favorite treat. My body tensed and my breath hitched when I felt and unexpcted pair of chocolate flavord lips crash against mine in a heated battle. I groaned in pure gradification, bucking my hips unconsciously. Moving my arms up, I tightly wrapped them around my ravens neck and pulled him closer, deeping our delicious kiss. I felt Izaya smile, as a teasing hand began trailing down my flat stomach and over my jeans to firmly cup my growing arousal.

_'Aaahhhh feels so good!'_

Growling low under my breath, I nipped the tenacious tongue slithering around my moist cavern. How good it would feel to have that sexy muscle once again wrapped tightly around my aching length. _'Ahh so good!'_ My body shivered with excitment.

Just as I was about to pounce on the flea and have my way with him, very soft and distant mewls were heard, coming from the bedroom. Izaya pulled back panting lightly as his head turned towards the sound.

"What's that?"

'_Shit!'_

Without thinking, I quickly jumped up and faking a wide smile. Bending myself at the waist, I leaned down to trace my lovers jaw line, cooly brushing off the sound.

"Oh it's nothing." I said too quickly.

Izaya's crimson eyes looked at me with confusion. I swallowed the lump in my throat while struggling to keep a poker face. Not only did I have a raging hard on, but I didn't want Izaya to go anywhere near the bedroom. Unconsciously I palmed the precious item in my pocket. I can't believe I lost track of time, I didn't even realize how much time has passed.

"Shizu?"

"Oh hahaha sorry. Hey babe can you do me a huge favor?"

My boyfriend narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Please baby?" I whispered brushing my lips agasint his. Izaya's shoulders drooped and sighed as he placed his hands over mine and kissed me. I knew he couldn't resist my charm.

"Fine." he breathed.

I grinned in triumph and licked his pretty lips. I could still taste the remains of pudding on his mouth. Pulling back to stand tall, I nervously brought my right hand to the back of my neck and rubbed in embarressment. I can't believe I had to make up some pathetic excuse just to get Izaya out of the apartment for a while. Ugh, I hated lying to him.

"Well I was acutally wondering is you could go down town and pick up some of those sweet breads that I like so much?"

"Huh? Why so far?"

"Well there's only one place that sells them, love. You know that. I know it sounds crazy and out of the ordinary, but I've really been craving some. Please? I'll make it up to you, I promise."

My lover sighed and stood up adjusting the loose scarf around his neck. "You can't come with me?"

I was hoping he wasn't going to say that. "I just have a few things I have to do. Besides, if I'm with you it'll take longer to get back home." I teased. There was no way he could deny that fact.

"You're lucky I love you." He said kissing my lips. I smiled brightly and embraced him. "Thank you so much Izaya, I promise that tonight and tomarrow night will be all about you. Ok?"

Izaya nodded with a sad smile and headed towards the door. He turned his head over his shoulder saying "I'll be back soon. I love you." Then was he gone.

I took a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding, now that Izaya was gone. Clapping my hands together into a praying like position, I turned around to glance at the bedroom door.

Alright, so much to do so little time. It was time to get started.

_**5:30 pm**_

I moved about the apartment tidying up a little here and there. Tonight was going to be a special occasion and my precious raven had no idea what I was planning. That's why I had to suddenly rush him out of the apartment. I sighed in relief thinking it was much easier then expected to get Izaya out for a while. I had to pat myself on the back for that one. It's really hard to keep something undercover, espacially with someone as observant as Izaya.

Rushing to the kitchen, I quickly pulled out the proper supplies and ingrediants to prepare dinner. Letting the frozen thaw out for a while, I shuffled around the apartment to set up our dining room table for two with plates, sliverwear, wine glasses and lovely scented candles.

I stopped momentarily to examine the area. Tilting my head to the side, I narrowed my eyes slightly. Maybe I was going a tad bit overboard with this, but I just wanted to make sure it was as perfect as can be. I wanted him to see how much work and thought I've put into this.

Pushing that thought aside, I moved back to the kitchen to begin preparing out meals. Slipping on an apron, I grabbed a knife and began chopping away. Boiling the noodles, I sliced the chicken into bite sized pieces while deciding to add a few different spices to the bunch to provide more flavor.

I was going to try to make this the best meal ever.

Tonight I have come to the decision of making chinking pasta for dinner. Izaya fancied Italian food and chicken pasta, I've come to learn, was his favorite Italian dish. Even though I was a decent cook, making dishes outside my heritage was not my strong point. Japanese food was really the only thing I ever ate. I honestly didn't care much for anything else.

Wiping my brow with the back of my hand, I brushed my hair away from my face and went to check on the noodles. I poked them with a wooden spoon, testing the softing texture. Perfect. They were ready for the next step.

After draining the boiling water, I placed the large pot back on the stove and one by one added the spiced chicken and creamy alfredo sauce to the mix, stirring lightly. Inhaling the delectable aroma, I smiled at my hard work. Though it smelled very delicious I could only hope that it good enough to eat. This was my first attempt after all.

After about fifteen mintues of shuffling around and continueous stirring, I stopped and eyed the food before deciding to do a taste test. _'Please be good. Please be good. Please be good.'_ I chanted taking a small bite of the cooked chicken.

Hmm not bad.

I grinned happily. It was really good actually. Well, good enough for me, but I only hoped it was to Izaya's liking as well.

Turning off the stove, I moved to wash my hands in the sink. Slipping the aporn off, I then began making our plates for Izaya's return. A wide unbeatable smile covered my face as I attended to the finishing touches. My heart pounded faster and painfully swelled with anxiety. As nervous as I was, I absolutly couldn't wait for this. I was so very excited and nervous at the same time that I could barely contain it.

_'Almost done.' _I thought brushing my hands through my long bangs. Finishing the final touch, I glanced up at the clock and sighed in relief.

Izaya should be home soon.

I made it just in time.

_**6:46 pm**_

"Shizu-chan I'm home!"

I smiled boadly at my boyfriend's voice, leaning against the hall doorway and blowing a kiss at him as he walked closer with wide eyes. I was expecting him right about now.

"Welcome home babe." I said tilting my head with a smirk.

Izaya's footsteps came to an abrupt hault. Very slowly, he nervously swallowed a lump in his throat. His pink lips trembled as he took in the sight of our freshly cooked meal and dim lit scented candles giving a luminous glow. It was the only source of light in the now dark room, setting the mood perfectly.

"Shizu...what's this?" he asked, his voice cracking. His nimble fingers twitched causing me to react and reach for the plastic bags in his hands taking them in mine before they ended up crashing to the floor.

"Just a little something I wanted to do for you. You deserve it, Izaya." I smiled kissing his pale cheek softly and turning around to walk into the kitchen. Taking my time, I removed the bagged items one by one. I smiled when I noticed that Izaya had brought home much more than I expected. How sweet.

"Thank you for the sweets." I said smirking at him.

Izaya nodded his head still in a loss for words. It seems like the whole senario has rendered him speachless. Then I laughed to myself. I could only imagine the look he'd make on that pretty face when I finally dropped the ball. Shifting back over to the dining room table, I motioned Izaya over while kindly pulling a chair out for him. "Come, have a seat love."

My suddenly shy boyfriend hesitated making me smile wider. I don't know why he was so dumbstruck about the whole thing. So maybe it wasn't something that happened often, but I still would hope that he'd have faith in my actions. I had reasons for everything that I did. Planting my eyes upon his gorgeous face, I leaned over and held out my hand to him.

"What are you affraid of?" I teased playfully.

A small blush bloomed across my ravens cheeks before he quickly shook his head and coming to his senses.

"This is...Is this really...for me?" He asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Try as I might, I couldn't help but laugh out loud when his silly words struck my ears. What an idiot my lover was. It only made him that much more adorable.

Turning my head to lock our eyes, I blinked several times before straightening my posture.

"Of course, who else would I be doing this for?"

Izaya didn't reply as he cutely brought a pale finger to his lips. Thinking breifly, he then shrugged his tiny shoulders and bravely shuffled his way towards me. Looking up at me with radiant crimson eyes, my raven smiled moving to wrap his thin arms around my neck and pulling me down into a quick and breathtaking kiss. Small teasing hands tangled into my messy hair showing no sign of letting go any time soon. He held on so tightly, he refused to let me move an inch.

"Izaya..." I mumbled against his lips.

He pulled me closer, kissing my lips again and again.

"Izaya-"

Kiss kiss.

"Flea-!"

Kiss.

Lifting my hands to grip his small shoulders, I lightly pushed his body and gentle kisses away from me. A cute little pout covered his lips as his heavy panting came out in short gasps.

"Izaya, slow down." I breathed carressing his flushed cheek. "We have all night, so for now let's just take it slow."

My raven blushed and burried his heated face into my chest. His small hands gripped my vest tightly, clinging to me as if his life depended on it. Pressing himself harder against me, my shirt muffled his sounds as he softy mumbled words I couldn't understand.

Craddling his head with care, I gently brushed my fingers through his soft locks. "What did you say babe?" I asked tilting my head closer to his burried face.

Izaya sighed keeping his head against my chest, but moved his mouth, bringing his chin down to against his own chest. "I said, why are you doing this? It's very beautiful Shizu-chan, but why?"

I chuckled lightly watching his head bounce against my chest and leaned down to kiss the top of his silky locks.

"Because I have a surprise you."

My lover pulled away slightly and looked up at me with wide eyes. My own smile never left my face as I once again motioned to the awaiting chair. "Sit down and eat. I'll show you after."

The smaller brunette nodded silently and moving to take his seat. Pushing his chair in, I took my place on the opposite side of him and reached for the bottle of his favorite wine-I bought without his knowing- and poured a fair amount into both glasses. I smiled in pride as I watched my ravens eyes sparkle in delight. To have his favorite meal and favorite wine with his favorite boyfriend in one sitting had his face shining with pure joy. I could see how happy he was to be here.

Raising my glass with a smile, I held it out towards him for a toast.

"To this delicious meal, to my beautiful significant other whom I can't live on without and to our soon-to-be four years together."

Izaya giggled and tapped our glasses together.

"To us and to forever." he cheered.

His words were short, but carried much meaning. Hearing those precious words had my heart fluttering in sheer bliss. It took everything in my power not to tackle him right here and now. Shuddering in delight, that very last and magical word chanted over and over again swimming into the deepest and darkest depths of my mind.

_'Forever.'_

That only meant that my raven had come to the absolute decision of spending his life with me. What splendid news. My hands twitched as I fought them for reaching over and pulling my raven into a deathly embrace. It was so hard to keep myself under control, it all was too good to be true. The only thing I've wanted, was willing to stay with me, for life.

I closed my eyes and smiled. All of this gave me much hope for what I had in store for my lover. I was so filled to brim with joy, that tears threatened to show.

"To forever." I repeated taking a sip of my fine wine and then digging into my meal. Izaya mimicked my actions, though his hungry gaze lingered on me from over the rim of his glass as he slowly swallowed the red liquid to savor the bitterweet taste of his alcohol. Sharp and prickling chills scattered over my skin traveling throughout my body, making me shiver under his radiant eyes.

That look in his eye me want him. I needed to distrace myself from where my thoughts were heading.

"I hope you like the pasta. I know it's one of your favorite Italian dishes, but I'm also not the best at cooking meals I'm unfamiliar with."

Izaya chuckled and set his emtpy glass down.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Shizu. By the looks of it I'm sure it's tastes great. All in all, it's the thought that really counts."

I nodded with a tiny small and continued to eat my dinner. Looking across the table to my boyfriend, I refilled his wine glass with more wine and nervously bit my lip as he was preparing to take the first bite. The moment I've been wating.

Izaya took the first bite and chewed slowly as if testing the flavor on his tongue. My eyes widened in awe. Taking another bite and then another, my raven closed his eyes and grinned happily at me. "Mmm Shizu, this is really great!"

Suddenly, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarressment. How strange. This was the first time Izaya's managed to make me blush in a very very long time. Maybe I was growing too soft. Or maybe it was because I felt that I've put so much effort into tonight that I found it relieveing that it was all to his liking. Mission complete. Though the night had yet to end, I wanted to make sure it were to remain perfect, therefore, so far it's been nothing but so. Izaya seemed to be enjoying himself, so that was a good a sign.

Taking time to eat our food and talking about random things, I got up once we finished eating and took our empty plates to the sink to rinse them off. I could hear Izaya sigh contently as he leaned back lazily against his chair. I held in a laugh as I watched him rubbing his full stomach. Poor thing. He must be overly stuffe he even He even suprised me when he asked for seconds. I don't think I've ever seen Izaya eat so much in my life and the fact that it was my cooking that he found to his liking made me feel extrememly proud.

Izaya turned his head to face me. He said nothing as he sat there with a goofy smile on that pretty face.

"Like what you see?" I teased winking at him.

His innocent smile turned into a wicked one as his eyes slowly began to darken in color.

"Mmm you know it. I could just take you against that counter top right here and now."

Rolling my sleeves up higher around my elbows, I tossed my head back with a laugh before glancing back at his smug face.

"Mm baby I like it when you talk dirty, but for now we must wait. I want to give you your gift I worked so hard in getting."

Crimson eyes widened as he laced his fingers together under his chin.

"Aww Shizu-chan you know you don't have to go out of your way to please me. I will always love you no matter what."

He was always so kind to me. Chuckling lightly, I walked over to my smaller boyfriend, gently brushing his long bangs aside and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I know love, but I wanted to. I have a very strong feeling you're going to love me even more after this."

Izaya scoffed and crossed his arms. "Che, I doubt that's even humanly possible."

"Well, I guess we just have to find out." Leaning in closer, I gently brushed his warm cheek with my thumb before turning away to head upstairs. "Stay here Izaya, I'll be right back."

Izaya nodded eagerly and began bouncing excitedly in his chair. Things like this is what made love him the most. He always got excited about everything.

Taking a minute to grab what I needed, I made sure everything was perfect before heading back downstairs to my awaiting lover. As I approached closer, I held both hands behind my back and smiled widely with every step I took. I noted how Izaya's gleaming eyes shifted back and forth between my smiling face and the hidden hands behind my back. Wiggling in his seat, he was very eager to see what I had gotten just for him. Claspping his hands together, Izaya looked at me with a cute smile.

"Ok, you ready?" I asked.

"Yes! Ohh I'm sooo exited!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes Shizu-chan. Yes!"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. He was too cute for his own good.

Shifting the small box from one hand to the other, I was suddenly timid about the whole thing. Taking a deep breath, I swallowed nervously before bravely holding out the package with a forced smile. I didn't want him so sense my uneasiness.

Izaya's smile grew from ear to ear when he heard soft little noises coming from the box. "What is it?"

"Open and find out silly." I said tilting my head with a smile.

Reaching for the small box, Izaya grasped and tugged on the red bow and carefully unwrapped the box as if it were fine china. I mentally sighed in relief when he didn't take the box and shake the daylights out of it. He tended to do that, finding it fun to guess whats on the inside.

As I anxiously watched him open the neatly tied box, I had to bring one of my hands up to cover my mouth to keep from busting out laughing at the look on Izaya's estatic face. He had the most adorable and excited child-like face that I've ever seen. His eyes widened as far as they could go. Seeing him so excited made my heart skip a quick beat. Just by the look on his face, I knew I didn't fail in my quest.

"Awwww Shizu-chan! You got me a kitten!?"

Reaching down into the box, my lover carefully removed the black furry creature and brought it up closer to his face. His beautiful crimson eyes sparkled with joy. The tiny fur ball stared at Izaya with wide green eyes and mewled softly as it pawed his fingers.

"Eeee she's so CUTE! Thank you Shizu-chan! Thank you, Thank you!"

I chuckled softly when my boyfriend bolted from his seat and latched one arm around my neck for a tight hug. Grasping his chin lightly, I kissed his lips and brushed my lips upon his ear. My breath teasing his flesh.

"You missed something, love. Look again."

The flea pulled away slightly and glanced up at me before turning his head down to eye the tiny bundle in his hand. Bringing it closer, he carefully inspected the creature.

"What is it? I dont see-!"

He then fell silent.

Seeing the look on his face, it was like time stood still. I could hear his breath increase as he looked up at me with wide glossy eyes.

"Is this...?"

Smiling at his stunned silence, I leaned down kissing his trembling lips before taking his left hand and kneeling down on one knee. This was it. There was no turning back. Looking up at him with sincere eyes, I carefully removed the shiny object hanging around the kittens neck and ever so slowly slid the golden ring upon his lovely ring finger.

"Izaya, my raven, my love. You've been so good to me for many years. You've been so loving and patient with me that I only continue to grow more and more in love with you. Will you please accept this ring and become my beautiful bride, marry this idiot you've grown to love?"

Izaya gasped loudly, almost dropping the tiny kitten where he stood. I chuckled and smiled happily when his gorgeous crimson eyes began to water. Tears of joy. It was a beautiful moment. Unable to speak, my lover only nodded his head eagerly and gently moved his newly ringed hand to carress my cheek. I leaned into his warm touch and turned my head to kiss each and every finger lovingly.

He said yes to my proposal. I could no longer fight the tears that I struggled to hide.

Burrying my face into the flat stomach, I moved my arms up to lock around his small waist. I rubbed my cheek against his clothed flesh and secretly inhaled his scent. Happiness has consumed me. There were no words that could properly describe my feelings of joy in this very moment. Izaya was the only thing I ever wanted and he was mine. Mine forever.

A small sigh of contentment slipped passed my lips as I felt thin fingers rake genlty through my hair.

"I love you Shizuo. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. You've made me the most happiest man alive." I gripped his waist tighter and littered his clothed stomach with butterfly kisses. I smiled and looked up at him with lust filled eyes, my hungry gaze going unmissed.

He knew that look in my eye.

Being so overly filled with joy and passion, I wanted nothing more than to claim my lover and take here right here and now. Connecting myself with his warm body would finish this beautiful night with pure perfection.

"I love you Izaya. God I love you."

Squatting down to meet eye to eye, my raven smiled brightly before leaning over to kiss my ear. "I love you too Shizuo." he beathed and then hungerly claimed my lips with his own. I growled low with pleasure and wrapped my arms tightly around his small waist, pulling him flushed against me. His addicitng taste had me deepening the rough kiss and swirling my tongue around his for more.

I smiled into the passionate kiss. My other half, my Izaya mine forever.

"Come, let's take this to the bedroom." he panted softly.

I grinned deviously at his words and moved to lick his lips. He took the words right out of my mouth. Placing one last kiss to his reddened lips, I wrapped my arms around his petite body and lifted into my arms bridal style. Izaya giggled placing the black kitten on his stomach and wrappng his thin arms around my neck as I carried him upstairs.

"I love you..." he whispered brushing his hands in my hair. I smiled and held him tighter.

Everything was absolutly perfect. I couldn't ask for more.

_**8:22 pm**_

Izaya squeaked as I roughly gripped his hips and ran my tongue from his naval all the way to the pretty pink nub on his flat chest. My lover squirmed as I repeated the process on the other nipple. Our clothes were long gone and scattered randomly throught the dark room.

"Mm...Izaya..." I moaned suckling the tender flesh.

The raven arched his back wrapping his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel his small hips grinding against my bare stomach. He was being so very imapatient tonight. How very naughty my lover was.

I smirked around the tiny pink nub opening my mouth wider and ravished the sensitive flesh with my tongue.

"Hnnuu Shizu...chan..ah!" he moaned gripping my hair.

Opening his legs wider, Izaya lifted them with ease and wrapped them around my waist to lock me in place. I had no objections. I rocked my hips teasingly, wanting to hear more of his beautiful cries.

Nipping his skin with my teeth, I slowly moved my way up his smooth neck finding my way to his swollen lips and kissed him hungerly. Our wet tongues collided in a heated battle before I wrapped my lips around him and lightly suckled the moist muscle. Izaya groaned and opened his mouth wider for me to ravish.

Pulling back to lick his lips, I wanted nothing more than to taste his entire body and mark every inch of that flesh as mine. Inside and out. Unfortunatly, I was holding myself back. As much as I loved marking his flawless pale skin with love bites, I decided not to leave any more than there already were. I didn't want hurt him nor did I want him to complain about it later.

Izaya gasped for breath as gripped his waist and kissed him again.

"Unnn Shizu..."

Using my knees for support, I towered over my ravens body and spread my legs wider, hoisting my lovers small waist upon my thighs and pressing my burning arousal against the smooth skin of his inner thigh. Izaya moaned loudly and rocked his hips faster, desperate for attention. Running my hands up and down his sides, I kissed Izaya's lips and trailed my fingers teasingly across his lower back and further down until I cupped his cute little ass with both hands. Lifting his hips higher, I pressed his leaking arousal firmly agaisnt my hard stomach so that he could rub against me.

"Ahh ...hhhaaaa...Shizu-ah!"

Izaya whimpered and tossed his head back as he rapidly thrusted his hips against my stomach. I chuckled softly and helped him by moving his hips, aiding him with a better angle. I was more than positive the friction made him feel good, but bad at the same time. Good because he needed some form of contact and bad because it wasn't enough. It more like a tease.

"Unnn...Shizu-please!"

"Hm?"

"Please, I want...haa...moooree...!"

"More? Is this not good enough for you?"

Izaya thrashed his head from side to side and fisted his hands in my tangled hair. His hips shamelessly thrusted faster and faster against my stomach. I closed my eyes and groaned as I felt the flesh on flesh contact between us become even more slick from his leaking arousal. He was so wet that it made delicious sounds upon our moving bodies. I bit my lip and continued to press him roughly agaisnt me. Even though I tended to hold out longer then him when it came to sex, I was slowly starting to reach my limits. Seeing him moaning and begging for more had my hard length throbbing with burning intensity.

It was my turn to be greedy. I wanted more.

Grasping the backs of his thighs, I lifted his hips even higher and I paced his thin legs over my broad shoulders. Izaya's eyes widen in shock at the akward position. From where he was laying, my body appeared so much more larger from the angle. Moving to grasp his legs beneath the knees, I spead his legs out even wider as I leaned down to lick the tip his aching need before me. I smiled wickedly at his vulrenable state.

"Ahh...nooo Shizu! Not like this, it's weird!"

Ignoring his pleas I smiled and leaned over him slightly, his back bending with me.

"Mmm but I like this angle." I teased gripping his legs tighter. "This way I can treat myself to all your hidden pleasureable spots."

Izaya clenched his eyes shut and moved his hands back into my messy locks. A dark blush stained his pretty cheeks as he turned his head to the side.

"Hnn..just do it...just stop ahh...teasing me."

Heading his request, I moved forward latching my mouth onto the tip the rosy shaft and suckled gently. Izaya groaned, tightening his grip and my hair and thrusted his hips upwards into my mouth. The fast pace had me breathingly heavily through my nose. Tighting my lips around him, I moaned under my breath as the taste of his essence leaked onto my tongue, sticking deleciously to every corner of my mouth. The sweet and bitter taste tickled my senses causing me to yearn for more.

Ever so slowly I trailed my hands from the backs of his knees up his luscious smooth thighs and back under his hips to tug his lower body closer. I balanced his wiggling hips with both hands and guided his hips to help pump the pusling length in and out of my hot mouth.

"Gaahh... haa ahh...hnn Shi...zu..."

My shoulders tensed when I felt Izaya cross his legs at the ankles behind my neck. His heels dug into my shoulder blades as he used my body for leverage. Suckling on my lover with more force, I carressed his lower back with shakey thumbs and loosened my jaw, swallowing his entire length at once.

"Ahhhh haaaa...aaahh...Shizu-Oh!"

Smirking to myself, I ran my tongue lazily up the wet shaft and playfully dipped my tongue into the dripping tiny hole before pulling back with a soft 'pop' and softly trailing my nose down the burning length. Izaya whimpered at the loss and pulled my hair tighter. I didn't leave him disappointed for long as I nipped the rosy tip and shifted lower to nibble the soft space between his weeping cock and twitching entrance. Izaya flinched, his pleasured moans growing louder as I teasingly neared his dark pink opening and slipped my tongue out to taste the tender flesh. Mm so delicious he was. He had a unique flavor that I often craved.

Izaya was my main focus at all times. Pleasing my lover had only pleased me beyond comprehension. I wanted to make him scream.

"Hnnn Shizu... I can't take it..ah...anymore! Please just...fuck me!"

Haulting all movement, I pulled back and eyed my lover with wide eyes. Did just say...? Wow. I don't know why but somehow I was very impressed with his 'dirty talk' when it came to sex. It wasn't often we used words like 'fuck' in bed but at this point I was too far gone to care. If rough sex was what he wanted, than I'd gladly provide.

Moving back slightly, I unmercyfully dropped his waist as they crashed and bounced against the bed before I reached out spreading his legs wide and hovering my larger body over his petite form. I swooped down capturing his lips in the painful kiss and growled animalisticly as I rocked my hips and bumped our throbbing achy lengths together. Izaya hissed in pleasure and pain as I gripped his legs and threw them around my waist.

Pulling back to rest my head on his shoulder, I brought a long finger to my ravens awaiting entrance and teasingly messaged the heated area. I kissed his trembling shoulder, his anticipation growing.

"Are you sure you want this?" I whispered panting heavily into his ear.

Izaya whimpered with a small nod and pressed himself against my fingers. His arms came up to wrap tightly around my neck. Groaning low at his eager willingness, I raised one of my hands my lips and quickly suckled on two fingers to help get him prepared. Izaya mewled and leaned up to kiss my busy lips. His slithering tongue snuck out of his mosit cavern and joined mine in wetting my long fingers. Being so close to my face I could feel his warmth and smell his delicious breath brushing faintly against my skin. I pushed Izaya against the bed and used my other hand to tug his head closer.

As Izaya continued to lick my fingers and nip my tounge, my main focus to wet my fingers has been changed and directed more towards tasting his flexible tongue. Izaya moaned as he carefully pushed my fingers into my own mouth and then sliding them into his own. My aching arousal twitched at the erotic sight. Though we've kissed and exchanged syliva in many occasions, this way of exhange made it much more alluring.

Damn why did have to be so fucking sexy.

Pulling my two soaked fingers from his plump lips, I continued to ravish his sweet mouth as I trailed my hand down his small body and teasingly caressed the outer rim of his twitching entrance. Shifting back to look gaze upon my panting lover, I wanted to see the look on his pretty face as I cradled the back of his head with one hand and swiftly slid two fingers into his hungry entryway with the other.

Izaya moaned loudly and clenched his eyes shut as he gripped my shoulders and burried his face in my neck. Wrong move.

"No Izaya, let me see your face."

Izaya shook his head and sniffled.

"Hnnn Shizu...that's so...embarressing."

I moved to brush my lips against his flushed ear and whispered softly. "No it's not baby, it's beautiful. Please just lay back and let me see you."

The raven remained stubborn and clung to me even tighter. I sighed and nipped his shoulder harshly, earning myself a small whimper. He left me with no other choice.

"Fine then, we'll just do this the hard way."

Izaya's body tensed, his lower muscles tighted around my fingers as I slowly pulled them out while gently scraping his tender walls. The raven whined and wiggled his hips to avoid the strange feeling. Remaining quiet, we stood still for several seconds before my lover gave in and glanced up at me. I smirked down at him. Stealing the perfect opportuinty, I quickly pushed both fingers back into his heated canal, moving them roughly and watched as his beautiful face contorted with pleasure and pain. His radiant eyes closing on instinct, his lips parting and panting quickly in slight discomfort.

"Yes that's what I like to see." I said moving down to lick his sharp collar bones. Izaya sighed and tilted his head back, giving my more access to his exposed flesh. Pumping my fingers faster, in and out of that perfect body, Izaya fell agasint the bed and arched his back at a very sharp angle. I licked my lips and continued to ravish his chest with open mouthed kisses. Izaya looked so sexy like this. That face written with pleasure, his waton body moving against my fingers and begging to be taken beneath me. I sighed and kissed his lips. I wanted to imprint this gorgeous image into my mind forever.

Pulling back slightly, I removed my wet fingers from my lovers entrance and carefully gripped his small hands with mine. My larger body atomatically moved to tower his small form, my hips resting snuggly in between his spead legs and my hands planting his imprisioned ones on either side of his head, trapping him to the bed. Izaya had to tilt his head back a bit just to look into my hungry eyes.

A small whimper escaped his lips as I tightemed my grip on his hands. Ranking my eyes over his panting form, I groaned low at the image. His gorgeous flushed face, heaving chest and long spread legs welcoming me in had my blood pumping dangerously fast. I couldn't contain with need for release any longer. My body of on overdrive.

"You ready baby?"

Izaya nodded and licked his lips and anticipation. Opening his legs wider, his lifted his hips and pressed them firmly agaisnt mine. The look in his eyes tole me one thing. He needed this just as much as I did.

Leaning to capture my lovers lips into a hot kiss, I slowly pressed my hips forward and forced my way into his resistant opening. Izaya gasped loudly, moving to nip my bottom lip roughly as his hips rocked forward to help guide me deeper into his tight heat. Gripping his hands tighter, I angled my body over his and swiftly pushed foward with one thrust. Izaya whined in pleasure as his strechted tight walls constricted my movement allowing me no room to move. I leaned over to kiss his panting red lips and patiently waited for him to relax.

Izaya moaned against my hungry nips and kisses as he wiggled his hips urging me to continue. "You sure you're ok?" I asked with concern. Normally it took longer for him to adjust.

"Yes Shizu-chan...ahh please babe...just move."

Smiling at his genuine reply, I kissed his swollen lips quick and hard before pulling back and swiftly thrusting my hips against his. Pleasured moans errupted from sinful lips as my thick length carressed his inner walls, spreading them apart for me to move with ease. What started off as slow and sensual movements, was quickly transformed into a hard and wild ride. I growled low as I gripped my lovers hands tighter and rested my head on his petite shoulder. Moving faster, the abused bed creaked loudly beneath my harsh movements. A series of needy moans came from his pretty lips as Izaya's smaller body slid back and forth againsnt the messy sheets. His legs came up to wrap tightly around my waist, so that he didn't fly off the bed.

Angling my hips upward, I could feel his body tensing as I expertly slammed my length into his sweet spot. Nipping his flushed ear, my fast and powerful thrusting had Izaya tossing his head back in ecstacy, loud needy moans of 'more' and 'harder' slipped past his quivering lips, his hips rocking faster against me, his weeping arousal swinging against my stomach with each thrust.

"Ahhhhhh Shi...zzuuu! Ohhhhhh!"

"Mmmm... haaa...you like that baby?"

Izaya moaned and and thrashed his head from side to side.

"Yesssss! pleasssee...ahhh...hnn...I want mooree!"

Doing as requested, I quickly reached down hooking one of Izaya's legs at the bend of my arm and pushed it up higher so that I move deeper into my needy lover. Izaya howled in pleasure as the new angle allowed me better access to his aching sweet spot deep within. Pushing his leg down firmly against his stomach, I reached up for his hands resting upon the bed once more and gripped them tightly. My powerful thrusts only became stronger as a leaned over and slammed my body against his small frame. I wondered if I was being much too rough for his tiny body, but with his constant demands, maybe not.

"Ahhh...unnnnn yes!...God YES!"

Moving my hips faster, my own breath began to shorten as I began gasping for air. Licking the salty skin of my lovers neck, I captured his moaning lips into a rough kiss and slid my tongue between his lips coaxing him to spread them wider. I wanted to swallow his delicious breaths of air, I wanted move faster agasint him, I wanted to consume him, I wanted this body to scream in ecstacy.

With one more powerful thrust to my lovers treasured piece, Izaya screamed on the on the top of his lungs from the intensity that consumed him and forced his body to arch dangerously, spilling his heavy load onto my moving chest. I groaned in pleasure of his wet tight walls tightened around me, making me move faster agaisnt him. Watching my raven's spent body rock back and forth beneath my thrusting, had me so close to the edge I could taste it. Shifting my gaze to his flawless face to see his flushed beauty contorted in an erotic display, had my heart pounding as I thrusted roughly several times before tossing my head back and screaming my lovers name in release.

It felt so fucking good!

My entire body spasamed as my load continued to spill into my lovers sheath. Taking one deep breath, my strength finally gave out and I crashed right next to Izaya's quivering body. My left arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Our heavy breath and pounding heartbeats were the only sounds in the now quiet room. Licking my lips I turned my body, leaning up on my elbows and I brushed the damp hair from Izaya's flushed face. His eyes were still closed, his heaving chest gasping for air.

"Hey, you ok? Do you need a water?"

Izaya shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. I smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Laying face down, I moved my head to rest upon my arm as I traced the soft skin of Izaya's face with the other. I chuckled lightly when I saw his body shiver with goosebumps.

"You cold?" I teased.

Izaya smiled and finally turned his head to look my way. "Mm just a little, but you can warm me up." He said wrapping my body closer to his. Pulling him closer, I caressed his cheek lovingly and kissed the top of his head. My eyes couldn't seem to look away from him.

Izaya sighed and turned his body towards me so that his face rested into my neck and chest and that my strong arm wrapped around his small shoulder. My hand went up to run my fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Was I too rough with you?" I asked without thinking.

Izaya sighed and smiled against my neck. "You worry too much Shizu. I'm ok, really."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just love you so much I don't wanna hurt you in any way."

"I know babe." he said kissing my neck.

Smiling with contentment, I closed my eyes with a small sigh and wrapped both my arms around my petite lover. I pulled him closer when I felt him rubbing his face into my chest. Reaching fot the blakents, I tossed them over both our spent bodies and tucking my raven in close to me. I was so happy right now that I couldn't seem to quit holding my lover close to me. I wanted to hold him forever. Closing my eyes, my arms worked on their own accord and pulled Izaya's body tighter agaisnt me. Ok maybe I was starting to smother the poor thing.

Releasing my tight hold, Izaya whimpered and he pushed himself closer. I rasied a brow, resting my chin on the top of his head.

"I'm not over crowding you, Izaya?"

The raven whined and shook his head. "No, I want you to hold me tight."

Chuckling lighty, I kissed the top of his head and did as he wanted. Smiling to myself I closed my eyes and burried my face into his black hair. Izaya's sweet aroma was soothing my senses, making me sigh in contentment. I was going to sleep good tonight.

Just as I was about to drift into a peaceful slumber, I heard my boyfriend call my name.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hmm."

He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I love you."

I chucked softly, pulling him closer. "I love you too."

"Promise?"

"Of course Izaya, I didn't propse to you because I had too. I wanted to."

Izaya giggled and trailed a slender finger in lazy circles on my chest. I heard him sigh before wrapping his arms around my neck and brushing his soft lips against my skin.

"Shizu-chan, there's something I've really been wanting, but too afraid to ask. I would only want it if you wanted it too."

Turning my head down to look a my radiant lover, I brought a hand to cup his blushing cheek and tilted his head up to look at me.

"Anything, love."

Izaya smiled before looking me dead in the eye.

"I want a baby."

...

**Hehehe what an ending! **

**Soooooo? Tell me, was it good? ok? bad? Should I do more?**


End file.
